


An Unexpected Family Reunion

by ZeroPreferences



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroPreferences/pseuds/ZeroPreferences
Summary: Snufkin wasn't sure how it came to this. One minute he's at a little reunion with the Moomins, Moominpapa's old friends, and even The Mymble, who came along with her rowdy kids. The next minute he's in a surprise heat, then in a dark room with his father, The Joxter.





	An Unexpected Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is bad!! This is my first fanfiction like.. ever? So I hope you enjoy this little thing I made in two days. Feel free to tell me what you think! Critical feedback is always welcomed.<3

Snufkin wasn't sure how it came to this. One minute he's at a little reunion with the Moomins, Moominpapa's old friends, and even The Mymble, who came along with her rowdy kids. The next minute he's in a surprise heat, then in a dark room with his father, The Joxter, fighting any noise that threatened to slip out as he ground against Snufkin's clothed thighs. Joxter had him pinned on his belly, arms above his head, and his hips holding down Snufkin's. His son was already moist from the friction, Joxter's pants doing no favors in holding back his erection. Not that Snufkin wanted that in the first place. 

Snufkin wasn't quite sure what he wanted anymore. They knew this was wrong in every way, even illegal in many places, but that's what seemed to excite them the most. That, and knowing their family and friends are right below having a joyful time. They probably haven't noticed the two went missing yet. At least Snufkin hoped that was the case, so they won't come looking for them. This wasn't the reunion Snufkin imagined, but he'd do it all again if he had the chance. He enjoyed the way Joxter licked and nipped at his neck, threatening marks, but not quite giving them. How he ran his paw up his shirt, overcoats removed and discarded to the side.

The heat between his legs was unbearable, not having anyone to help him with his heats until now. He pushed up against his father with a small whimper. He wanted more. Much more. Joxter let out a soft groan at the motion, knowing exactly what the smaller mumrik was asking for. What he was begging for. He pulled back, turning the other around and leaning down to kiss Snufkin as slim fingers curled around his waistband to remove his pants. The view was glorious, Snufkin's slit moist with slick, and ready for breeding. Joxter was more than willing to provide the kits he needed inside of him.

It wasn't long before they were both nude, the older mumrik pressing the tip of his cock into Snukin. The younger tensed slightly, letting out a soft breath to relax. He was still a virgin, and Joxter acknowledged this, taking it slow for his little mumrik. Pushing deeper, and deeper, til he hit the hilt. It took all of Snufkin's strength not to moan out loud, paws muffling his whines and whimpers. It definitely hurt, but pain soon turned into pleasure. 

Snufkin spread his legs more, allowing Joxter full access to him. "P-please.. papa." He whispered, Joxter's eyes lighting up with excitement, but still clouded with arousal. He started off at a steady pace, the tightness around his length was blissful. The soft and slippery feel of his son's insides making him want to bury himself deeper and deeper into him. Snufkin adjusted to his size, thankfully the slick that gushed out of his pussy made it much easier for him. He released his lips from the cage that was his paws, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, and pulling him down to occupy his mouth.

Joxter was encouraged to pick up the pace, quickening his thrusts. Thankfully this bed was soft enough to not squeak, though this didn't stop the headboard from gently knocking into the wall. That was the least of Joxter's worries right now. Tonight was all about Snufkin. His little Snufkin. It was a battle of tongues between them, as well as a war on who will cum first. Thankfully, the larger mumrik had the upper hand in both, rubbing against a sensitive muscle over and over with his length.

It didn't take long to turn Snufkin into a panting, and drooling mess. A beautiful mess in Joxter's eyes, as he pounded into his son with great force. He already felt the base of his cock swelling, the bulb threatening to tie the two together. Joxter gave a few more thrusts, pushing the swelling knot into Snufkin. This made the smaller mumrik moan out for his papa, back arching, and orgasming. The tight squeeze around his cock was enough to draw out his release, stuffing his son with his sticky seed. It was enough to fill Snufkin up to the brim, the tie not letting a single drop out.

The two panted, Snufkin's arms and legs wrapped around Joxter and showing no signs of releasing. He was fine with this, resting on his son to catch his breath. "I love you, my little Snufkin." He whispered to him, planting gentle kisses to his face, and purring quite loudly. Snufkin couldn't hold back his own purr, returning a few of those kisses. "I love you too papa." Soon they'll be having their own litter of tiny, fluffy, little mumriks. Thankfully, they've both had their fair share of experience with kids.


End file.
